Our family :
by Ari Gabrielaa
Summary: This is like the movie Yours Mine & Ours but Twilight style read how this huge family gets used to living under the same roof and all of the crazy things they get into.R&R :
1. Chap 1 Ari POV

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. ):

Alicia P.O.V

Hi my name is Alicia but everybody calls me Ari . I have a crazy but loving family. My moms name is Esme Platt my dad Charles died in a car accident 3 years ago. I have 10 bros & sisters : Emmett & Edward , Alice & Alana , Lacey & Justin , Seth & Brianna , Brandon , Christian & me: Alicia Nicole Platt . So 11 kids no big deal right? Wrong. Especially since your mom is getting married to a dude who has 9 kids. We are meeting our stepdad for the first time tomorrow and I am nervous as hell. God what was my mother thinking when she got engaged with this dude? His kids are the biggest losers in school ! Straight A's and all that shit. They never even go to parties I doubt their dad even lets them …. I am not about to that dude ruin my social life. I am head cheerleader and the most popular girl in the freakin school I can't be seen with those social rejects! Ugh Carlisle Cullen better be ready to handle us we are the worst troublemakers ever. So as my brother Emmett would put it let the games begin!

Our ages are :

Emmett – 18 Alice – 16

Edward – 17 Alana – 15

Lacey – 14 Justin – 14

Seth – 15 Brianna – 16

Brandon – 17 Christian – 13

MEEE (: - 16

please review & tell me if you liked it (:


	2. Chap 2 Rose POV

Rosalie P.O.V

Hi my name is Rosalie but everybody calls me Rose. I love my family. My father's name is Carlisle Cullen and our mother died in a plane accident 2 years ago. I have a family which consists of my father and my 9 brothers and sisters : Jasper & Isabella , Alexander & Sophia , Tiffany & Alec , Luke & Aaron , Logan & myself : Rosalie Lillian Cullen. My father is getting married with Esme Platt who has 11 kids. All of them are the worst kids around Forks they think they are the hottest people on this planet and they have horrible qualities. Father said we should not talk like that because they will be our new family but still. Does Father not know what he is getting himself into? I hope everything goes well at our meeting tomorrow.

Our ages are :

Jasper – 18 Aaron – 16

Isabella – 17 Me- 17

Alexander – 15

Sophia – 15

Tiffany – 13

Alec – 14

Luke – 16


	3. Chap 3 The Meeting

Disclaimer : Me no own twilight except for the additional characters: Alicia etc... I got my idea for this story because i was watching the movie & my cousin said "Imagine that movie if we were in it but with the twilight people " and there's how I got my idea

Alicia P.O.V

UGHH! My idiot of a brother Emmett woke me up by jumping on my freakin bed at three in the damn morning. I HATE HIM! He almost broke my poor bed. * Sniff Sniff * Okay but seriously could he be any immature I honestly cannot believe how he's so excited to meet them! I want to strangle him! It's three in the morning and they are coming at like 9 or 10 waaay to early if you ask me I usually wake up at 1 pm.

" EMMETT DALE PLATT WHY THE FREAK ARE YOU WAKING ME UP SO EARLY ? " I yelled at him. "Because I was hungry and wanted to see if you wanted to eat a snack with me " He said looking at me with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I said and he started doing what I think is a lame intent at a victory dance. "Yo, why are you awake and why the hell is Emmett dancing like an idiot in the hallway? "My brother Seth asked. " Well our idiot of a brother decided to wake me up to go eat a snack with him downstairs so I said ok and he started dancing in the hallway " I explained.

"Oh … can I come with? "He asked. "Sure why not "I said. I got up from my bed and almost fell but Seth grabbed me before the impact. "Thanks bro" "Anytime sis "

Emmett came in and said "Sorry to interrupt your moment but I'm hungryyy so movee ! Seth offered to carry me on his back since I was to tired to walk and I agreed.

So we went downstairs and turned the light on and started rummaging through the fridge. I drank a Nesquik, Seth was eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream and Emmett a peanut butter jelly sandwich. When me and Seth saw the sandwich we started singing peanut butter jelly time then Emmett started singing it. I started jumping on the couch and singing. I slipped and almost fell but Em catched me

"Dude you are a hazard to yourself" "I know Em I know" I said too over dramatic. Seth and Emmett rolled their eyes. "Man I'm gonna miss this" Seth said. "What are you gonna miss? I asked. "This spending time together when the Cullens come it's all gonna be different" He said. "Yeah he's right Ari our live won't be the same". "I know guys but let's do this for mom" "For mom" They said. Seth turned on the TV and we all fell asleep.

The next morning we were woken up by our idiot siblings. They turned on Alana's iHome at it's maximum volume. "How Low" by Ludacris blasted through the speakers. I jumped and fell on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK ?" Emmett screamed. "Hurry up and go dress the Cullens are going to be here in an hour!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

A chorus of ughh and blahh's erupted from the room. "Be nice" Mom told us. I went upstairs and took a quick shower and put on my hottest outfit with wedges (A/N:all outfits will bbe in my profile lateer ) and fixed my makeup and hair and went downstairs. We were all dressed and then the doorbell rang. We all breathed in deeply and then Mom opened to door revealing all the Cullens. Me and Alice exchanged a glance all the Cullens were so dressed up I mean you'd think they were going to a freakin ball or some fancy shit like that! They looked at us like we were from another planet because of our clothes. Then they looked in shock at our house since Mom is an interior designer our house is very modern and introduced themselves then Mom looked over at us and cleared her throat.

Carlisle being a clueless moron asked "Are you okay?" before she could answer I introduced ourselves "Hey my name's Alicia but call me Ari and these are my sisters Alice, Alana, Lacey and Brianna those are my brothers Edward, Emmett, Seth, Brandon, Justin and Christian. Hey, Yo and Sup were the answers from my family. The Cullen kids looked at us unsurely before responding. Hello, it's nice to meet you were what they said. Then there was an awkward silence before Mom said "Well come with us to the family room" when we got there the Cullens gasped because of all the fancy new tech in there we had the new Samsung 3d HDTV along with a whole other stuff.

Mom and Carlisle left us there for as they put it "bonding time". We ignored them and started doing our own thing. Then the brilliant Emmett (notice the sarcasm) had an idea

"Let's have a dance off! Who's first?" He yelled making us jump. I stood up and called Lacey out setting off a chorus of "oooo's" from my family. The Cullen's just sat there silent I rolled my eyes and turned my iHome on "Carry Out" by Timbalnd and Timberlake blasted from the speakers.

The Cullens eyes went wide apparently they weren't allowed to here this type of music in there house. Lacey started dancing then I did all of the Cullens were looking at us in awe I did a few flips and tricks in the end I won. We were having a blast then I turned around to see Mom clapping while Carlisle's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"Esme You let them hear music like that?" He asked Mom

"Yeah why?" Mom said.

"Don't you think it's a bit innapropiate to hear lyrics like that?"

We rolled our eyes and Mom said "I let them listen whatever they want because I know that even thought I say no they'll do it behind my back" Carlisle gasped and Mom shrugged the Cullen kids were still in a state of shock then there was another awkward silence until Brandon said "What the fuck are you guys looking at?" All of the Cullens gasped and we just laughed this was going to be an interesting day I thought…..


End file.
